


Meeting of Child Soldiers

by ShadeCrawler



Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: The Clones meet a young child on a recon mission and take him back to their General.
Relationships: Finn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Time Travel in the Star Wars Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/982197
Comments: 35
Kudos: 989





	Meeting of Child Soldiers

Obi-Wan walked into the conference room with Cody at his heels, looking over the soldiers awaiting him. Luckily, the men he had sent on the recon mission to find the Separatist's base had come back safe and whole. And, with a little souvenir of their own. A small boy dressed in an outfit that was remarkably similar to the ones that young clones wore. The child was standing in the line of soldiers, shoulders back and eyes staring straight ahead. The Force was surrounding him, singling him as an untrained or undiscovered Youngling.

But that was nothing compared to the small cube in his hands that was practically drenched in the Force.

Obi-Wan's eyebrow arched ever so slightly but he put on a warm smile for the youngling. "Now, what do we have here?" At the Jedi's words, the boy seemed to tense even more, not looking away from the spot on the wall he was staring at. That was troubling, very troubling. But Obi-Wan released his worries for the moment, eyes moving to Waxer. "Waxer, could you tell me exactly how you found our young friend here?"

Waxer nodded, stepping forward. He kept glancing at the youngling in concern but his gaze snapped to Obi-Wan when Cody cleared his throat. "We were observing the Separatist's base when we saw the Witch walking the perimeter," he reported. "She had a cube in her hands," Waxer nodded to the cube in the youngling's hands, "just like that one. Started doing something with it. Chanting in a strange language. By the time she was finished, the kid had appeared," Waxer trailed off when the boy stepped forward. While he didn't say a single word, it was clear that he wanted to speak.

Obi-Wan crouched down in front of the boy and smiled. He noticed that the boy didn't look directly at him, instead looking over his left shoulder at the conference room's wall. "Yes, child?"

The words that the child said was said in a voice that was squeaky and clearly was years off from breaking but the words sucked the warmth straight out of the room. "The language was Sith, Sir."

Cody and Obi-Wan shared a concerned look before Obi-Wan looked back at the child. "I see. Can you tell me how you know that?"

"The Supreme Leader Snoke," the child hesitated and Obi-Wan had to fight to keep a calm expression on his face at the fear pouring off of the child, "told me. He wanted to know what this cube did and since I am a trainee who hasn't shown much potential, he chose me to hold the cube while he chanted."

Well... that was certainly interesting. "I see," Obi-Wan hummed. He smiled warmly at the child and tilted his head. "I apologize, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." He studied the child, who seemed to get tense and a little scared at the mention of Jedi. "Do you know what a Jedi is, child?"

"Jedi are scum," the child said immediately. The clones tensed and Cody scowled but Obi-Wan held up a hand, letting the child continue. "They are against the First Order and the First Order's hope for the Galaxy."

"And, what is the First Order's hope for the Galaxy?

The child swallowed. From how tense he was and how he had started to shake, he was obviously more than aware that he was being interrogated. "To return to the glory that was the years of the Empire."

Obi-Wan searched his mind and couldn't remember any mention of the First Order or the Empire. He leaned back on his heels and fought the urge to chew his lip. "I seem to be forgetful today, child. Who was the Empire and how did they end? And when did they end?"

"The Empire once controlled the entire Galaxy," the child said. He shifted less than half an inch before freezing and going back into the stiff stance he had been in before "The Emporer, Sith Master Palpatine, and his Apprentice, Lord Vader, ruled the Galaxy and led them into a better way of life. And then Jedi scum killed them both in 4 ABY." He spat out the words but looked up at Obi-Wan nervously like he was silently asking,  _ 'That's how I'm supposed to say it, right? I'm supposed to hate them, right?' _

Obi-Wan gave him a gentle smile but his mind was whirling a mile a minute. 4ABY. He had never heard of that method of recording years but he had a hunch and if he was listening correctly to what the Force was saying... no one else would for several years. 

But that wasn't the force troubling thing he had heard. Sith Master  **_ Palpatine _ ** . From the looks the clones exchanged, they had picked up on that too. This... was not good. Not at all. Unless the Chancellor had a long-forgotten Sith ancestor that no one was aware of then Obi-Wan would need to move fast.

Oh, Force, he let that man around his  _ Padawan _ . His  _ GrandPadawan _ . Obi-Wan wanted to throw up and swallowed that and just kept the smile on his face. "Ah, of course. Forgive me, child, I am so forgetful at times Now, I have several more questions for you but I believe I need to do a few things before that." Call the Council, get Anakin and Ahsoka to go on a mission Light Years away from that Sith Spawn, and countless other things. "For now, why don't you go with my friend Cody here? He'll be asking you some questions and get you some food. Would you like that?"

The child, finally, looked away from his spot on the wall to look up at Cody with wide, scared brown eyes. Cody smiled at him and the child said softly, "I'd like that, Sir."

"Good, good," Obi-Wan hummed as he stood up. "Now, why don't we," he paused and chuckled, shaking his head. "There I am being forgetful again. I forget to ask your name."

Immediately, the child snapped to attention, executing a perfect salute. "FN-2187, Sir!"

It was like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. The clones behind them tensed and Cody almost lost his footing. The clones' horror and confusion and the feeling of just,  _ "No, not more children born with  _ **_ numbers _ ** _ instead of names," _ were practically dripping from them.

Obi-Wan could only stare at the child, at FN-2187 before slowly saying, "You know, I believe I should take you with me, youngling. I think the Council will find what you have to say much more interesting first hand."


End file.
